Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
When a photo is taken using a terminal, it is unable to take the photo in which a person currently taking the photo is included. To solve this problem, various methods have been proposed. A most representative one of the various methods is a method of setting a self-timer built in a camera of a corresponding terminal. If a person currently taking a photo presses a shutter by fixing a terminal not to move, a photographing is performed after a lapse of a set self-timer time from a moment of pressing the shutter. Hence, the person currently taking the photo can be included in the corresponding photo.
However, it is advantageous for the self-timer setting method to fix a terminal to a prescribed location.
Thus, many ongoing efforts are made to research and develop a terminal and controlling method thereof to further enhance user's convenience in taking a photo including a person currently taking the photo.